The present invention relates to arrangements for removing sheets from containers for such sheets in general, and more particularly to arrangements for removing X-ray photosensitive sheets through light-tightly closable openings from containers or cassettes containing such sheets.
There are already known arrangements for removing X-ray sheets from light-tightly closable containers provided with respective access openings through which such photosensitive X-ray sheets can be withdrawn through the interior of the respective container in a specially constructed apparatus which prevents light from reaching and spoiling the photosensitive sheets during the withdrawal operation. The sheets are arranged in the interior of the container next to one another and the withdrawing apparatus so supports the container during the witdrawal operation that the sheets extend substantially parallel to a vertical plane. Then, it is also known to provide the container with at least one abutment surface for the sheets, which extends substantially vertically when the container is supported on the withdrawing apparatus in the above-discussed manner.
An apparatus of this type is disclosed, for instance, in the German Pat. No. 25 37 796, in which the photosensitive sheets are moved toward the abutment provided in the interior of the container by means of a conveyor belt. However, experience with this construction has shown that the sharp edges of the photosensitive sheets easily damage the conveyor belt, and this damage may then lead to disruptions in operation.